


With Prom Comes Stress

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: God I love Relmer, THIS IS REALLY SAPPY AND GAY HOPE YALL ARE READY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race wants to go to prom, and has ever since his older cousin went her junior year. He doesn't realize the stress that comes with it, though. Luckily, his friends can help him out!





	With Prom Comes Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



Race and Elmer had been going out for almost a year now. They had gotten together at the end of their sophomore year of high school. They’d been best friends for years before that though, since they were six. They were super close, closer than any of their other friends. The only people in the whole group closer than them were Mike and Ike, and they were twins. It was almost amazing how synced they were. Some of the guys almost really started believing they had some sort of telepathy. The amount of times they'd said the same thing at the exact same time was almost freaky. When they reached high school, and romance and feelings started becoming more prevalent in their day-to-day life, Elmer fell for Race. He fell _hard_. Fortunately, so did Race. Everyone caught on pretty quickly. The longer it took the two of them to get together, the more annoyed everyone got. Nobody could see how they couldn't see how much the other liked them back. They eventually got together thanks to a lot of meddling from Jack, Crutchie, Mike, and Ike.

The four of them came up with a plan, solely based on the hope that Race was the jealous type. The plan was that Ike was going to try to flirt with Elmer to get Race jealous enough to confess to Elmer. It wasn't a great plan. Elmer was not responding whatsoever towards Ike’s “flirting” and Race knew what they were doing from the beginning. It did however get Race to tell Elmer. It sort of slipped out when Race was telling Elmer why Ike was acting weird. He was explaining their stupid plan, and he happened to mention it was because they wanted Race to ask him out, finally. From there the rest was history. Now they were at the present, almost a year later, nearing the end of their Junior year. That also meant they were nearing prom season. Race wanted to ask Elmer to prom. Of course he did, he was his boyfriend. He didn't know if Elmer even wanted to do prom, though. Race had been waiting for prom since he saw his older cousin, Melody, get ready for her first prom when he was in the eighth grade. She had been so excited, even though she was just going with a group of her friends, and Race was happy for her. After hearing about the fun she had that night afterwards, he couldn't wait until he could go to prom. Now, though, he was stressed about it. 

He'd already seen a ton of super elaborate promposals done by people asking their boyfriends or girlfriends, some even in their own friend group. Specs had gone all out for Romeo, and of course Romeo had loved it. Race wasn't sure if Elmer would want that, though. He also wasn't sure if he was creative enough to come up with a way to do it. Race was so lost on what to do. He figured he'd probably just be able to ask Elmer if he wanted to go to prom with him, but he wanted it to be more special than that. Elmer deserved something more special than that. Race, entirely lost, went to Jack.

Race brought it up to Jack in their art class. “Jack. I need some advice.” Jack looked up from his sketch. “I want to ask Elmer to prom, but I don't know how.” Race had gone to Jack because he knew that he'd already asked Davey, and it obviously went well. He probably had a bit of an idea of what to do.

Jack gave Race an incredulous look. “Just ask him?” He looked generally confused, like he couldn't believe it was a real question.

Ike, also in their art class and listening to the conversation, cut in. “Hate to go back to last year and repeat myself but yeah, just ask him.” Ike was referring to before Race and Elmer started dating where almost daily everyone would tell Race to, “Just ask him.”

Race sighed. “I don't know how! I don't want to do something super spectacular, because that's not Elmer’s thing. I don't want to just casually ask though, he still deserves something special.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know Elmer as well as you, I can't answer how to ask him!” He was right, he definitely wouldn't be able to give Race a good way to ask Elmer if he himself couldn't figure it out.

Race groaned and flopped onto the table in front of them. “How'd you ask Davey?” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “It's not going to help you figure out how to ask Elmer, but I walked up to him in our history class and passed him a drawing I did of him with a message asking to go to prom with me on it. It's the same thing I did to ask him out the first time.” 

Race deflated, even more so than before. “Well I can't do anything like that. Elmer and I got together due to a slip from my big mouth. I can't… plan a slip up in my speaking. That doesn't work.”

Ike’s face lit up, like he had the best idea. “No, you're right, you can't do that. You guys were best friends for years before that though weren't you? You had to have had things the two of you did back when you were younger. Some special things you did all the time at all of your sleepovers or something. You could build something off of that.” Race had to think for a moment. Something special they did at sleepovers when they were younger?

Race got an idea and he perked up immediately. “Yes! I have the perfect idea! Ike, you're a genius.” 

Ike laughed. “Can I get that in writing to show to Mike?” Race just snorted and shoved him off of his chair.

Race had gotten a pretty good idea from Ike’s suggestion, though, and he was excited to set it up. Which, he was able to do that weekend. He had everything he needed, so he was ready. Elmer was already planned to come over to Race’s apartment. He did every weekend, even before they were dating. If it wasn't Elmer at Race’s it was Race at Elmer’s. Elmer was coming to Race’s this time though, so Race could set everything up and make sure everything was perfect. He was worried he wouldn't have it done in time, but of course he did. He had it all set up with time to spare, so he made some popcorn. When Elmer walked into Race's apartment, he saw Race's lounge area had been transformed into a blanket fort dream. The whole room was covered in blankets. The kind of fort they only _wished_ they could build when they were younger.

Elmer looked around for Race, but didn't see him. “Race?” Race popped his head out a few feet away from him, coming out of the fort. He quickly crawled out and moved to Elmer’s side. “Race, what is all this?” 

Race placed a small kiss to Elmer’s cheek. “It's been awhile since we've made a blanket fort and just cuddled while we watched a movie. I figured we could do that again.” 

Elmer smiled at his boyfriend. “That sounds great.” Race beamed and lead Elmer into the fort. Elmer looked around once inside, enjoying how much it reminded him of their younger days. They moved and settled themselves into a comfortable position with Race sitting, and Elmer sitting in his lap, Race holding him to his chest.

Suddenly, Race sighed. “Aw, Elm, I forgot to put the movie in, would you mind getting up to put it in? It's the case right in front of the TV.”

Elmer rolled his eyes. “You always make me do all the work.” He said it with a joking tone, and he gave Race a quick kiss before moving to put the movie in. Once he was out of his lap and looking away from him, Race reached to the small spot he had stashed away the few things he’d need. Elmer reached the DVD case of Moana, and opened it expecting to find said DVD. Instead, it was a small note that said, “Prom?” Elmer turned back around to Race to see him holding a single flower that seemed to have come out of nowhere, and an even smaller note card that read, “Please?” Elmer laughed and made his way back over to Race. He brought him in for a sweet kiss.

He pulled away with a smile. “Yes I'll go to prom with you, silly. I figured it would be a given since we're dating, though.”

Race chuckled. “Yeah, well, you deserved something a little more special than an assumption that we'd just be going anyway.”

Elmer playfully his Race’s shoulder. “You're a sap.”

Race placed a kiss to the top of Elmer's head. “That I am, and I'm your sap.” Race then made it known that Moana was in fact, already in and ready to play, so he turned it on. They fell asleep in their blanket fort that night with smiles on their faces.

After the stress of asking Elmer to prom was out of the way, a new stress came to light. What to wear to prom. Race had no idea what to wear to prom. He knew he should wear a suit, but he didn't know how to pick one out. He was so lost. He tried asking Jack again, but he was more lost than he was. Race decided to call Melody. She was the only person he knew that had gone through prom before. When he first called her, she was at work, so she couldn't answer. After he got a text from her later saying she was able to talk, he called again.

She answered after the first ring. “Hey Tony, what's up?”

Race immediately let out a big sigh and started talking. “Okay so I asked Elmer to prom, and we’re going, but now I don't know what to do about what I'm going to wear. You're the only person I thought to ask.”

Melody laughed. “As much as I'd love to be of help, I went with a group of friends in my junior year, and then I went with my girlfriend my senior year. I don't know shit about suits.”

Race groaned. “You are the worst. You have never once helped me in my entire life.”

Melody scoffed. “That's a lie. I'm sorry, though, dude. Wish I could help, but I can't. I gotta go, but you better send me pictures from prom or the next time I come visit you'll be dead.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Talk to you later Mel.” He hung up the call with her, and sighed. He still had no clue what he was doing.

The next day at lunch, Race decided to voice his problems to the whole lunch table. “I just don't know what to wear for prom! All I know is that I need a suit, but any farther than that and I'm lost. I asked Melody for help and she couldn't do anything, and Jack is more lost than I am!” Sarah and Katherine's eyes were immediately on him.

At the same time, they said, “Why didn't you ask us?”

Race's eyes widened before responding. “I don't know, I guess I didn't think to. Will you help?”

Sarah and Katherine smiled at each other. “We'd love to. Who else would like help?” All of the other boys’ hands went up, except for Romeo’s, Mike, and Ike’s. Specs had put his hand up though, so Romeo tugged it down. Mike and Ike had already said they weren't going, though. Katherine looked at everyone. “Okay, so I'll take Jack, Mush, Spot, Crutchie, and Race. Are you okay with taking Davey, Blink, Albert, Finch, and Elmer?” Sarah looked around and nodded.

Katherine beamed. “Okay! So here's the deal. I'm going to take you five,” she pointed at the five she mentioned previously, “to go shopping for our prom outfits. Sarah will be taking the others. This way, nobody will see their significant other’s outfit until the day of prom! Sarah and I will be keeping track of what you guys buy though, so we can make sure you match. Sound good?” The guys murmured their agreement. Race was very grateful, the stress of picking his outfit, gone.   
Later that night, after Race had finished dinner with his aunt and was just sitting on his bed, working on homework, he got a text. He picked up his phone to see it was from Katherine. Confused, he opened it.

**KathyP:** Hey Race! Do you have any ideas for what you would like your suit to look like? Color? Style? Anything?

Race did not. He didn't think any sort of colored suit would look good on him.

**Racerrr:** no i dont. u have any suggestions? 

**KathyP:** Hm. I think you'd look good in something light blue. It's sort of your color.

Race thought for a moment. He did have a lot of blue in his wardrobe, so she wasn't wrong.

**Racerrr:** that sounds good. 

**KathyP:** Great! Then we can get you a tie that will match Elmer's suit! Okay, perfect. See you tomorrow, Race!

**Racerrr:** see ya

Plans were made and things were set up and suddenly, two weeks later, Race was going suit shopping with Katherine, Jack, Mush, Spot, and Crutchie. They all piled into Katherine's mother’s minivan and made their way to an “amazing place” as Katherine had called it. None of the boys had been there before. After they got there and parked, Katherine lectured the boys for a few minutes, telling them to not mess around in the store. After each of them agreed at least ten times, she let them all go inside. Race hadn't been paying much attention to the other guys as he looked around for something for him. Katherine had told him something light blue would look good, so he specifically looked at things of that color. He wasn't finding anything he liked. Eventually, after dealing with a mishap with Jack, Katherine made her way over to Race to help him.

She came up to where Race was and started looking at the suits he'd been near. “We agreed on a light blue, yes?”

Race jumped a little, not noticing Katherine at first. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, light blue.”

Katherine smiled and grabbed his wrist. “Here, come with me, I saw something really nice over this way.” Race let her drag him over to a part of the store he hadn't gone yet and pulled a suit off a rack to show him. It was a white dress shirt with a light blue waistcoat over it and matching light blue dress pants. She showed it to him with a smile. “So, what do you think? This, with some white dress shoes and a bowtie would look amazing, don't you think?”

Race looked the suit up and down and considered it. After a few seconds he smiled. “Yeah! I think this would look great! Am I able to try it on somewhere to see how it looks?”

Katherine beamed. “Yes! The next step would actually be coming over here to put it on so these people can get your proper measurements so they can tailor it.”

Race gave Katherine a look. “Kath, I can't afford a tailored suit, you should know that.”

Katherine just kept smiling. “I know, but I can.”

Race immediately started shaking his head. “No, Katherine, if you're getting at what I think you're getting at, I am not letting you pay for my suit to be tailored. If it isn't perfectly fit to me I'll be okay.”

Katherine sighed. “Race, how long have we been friends?”

“I'm not sure, probably about three… maybe four years?”

“Yes. So I know just how excited you've been for prom ever since Melody went the first time. So shut up and let me do something for my friend, alright?” Katherine gave him a big smile laced with faux innocence as she shoved him towards the area with the tailors. Race rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. Katherine was a good friend.

He was asked to change into the suit, and one of the tailors went around measuring and pinning things until he seemed to be satisfied with how it looked on Race, and had him take it off. Soon after that, everyone had their suits picked out some tailored as well, some not. While the other guys had continued looking for suits, Katherine had picked out a deep purple dress for herself and had it tailored as well. Katherine then, with the help of Sarah and her knowledge of the other boys’ suits, helped pick out matching ties for all of them as well. Once everyone had their choices and were satisfied, they paid and left. The items being tailored of course had to stay to be done, but they were assured they would be done before the prom date. Katherine had told Race that she'd be getting the call when both of her dress and his suit were done, so she'd pick them up and bring him his suit. Race was eternally grateful, and he couldn't thank Katherine enough. When the suit was finally brought to him and he tried it on he had to admit, it did look better on him tailored than it looked before.

Race had been so impatient in the weeks leading up to prom. He really wanted to know what Elmer’s suit looked like. He didn't want to wait until prom to see. He tried everything to get Elmer to show him, but nothing worked. Elmer was adamant on keeping it a surprise. Not even bribing him with the opportunity to see Race in his suit was enough to get Elmer to show him. When the day finally came, Race was ecstatic. He couldn't keep still, constantly bouncing in place. He was going to be the one picking Elmer up, but his aunt had been upset that she wouldn't have the two of them for pictures so they had to set up an arrangement that meant Race had to leave extra early to go to Elmer’s, let his mom take pictures, and then go back to Race's so his aunt could also get pictures. Race didn't mind having to go even earlier, though, it just meant he got to see Elmer in his suit sooner. When it was finally time for him to leave to pick him up, he practically flew out the door and into his car. He got there in record time, and he definitely didn't speed! He was a good and safe driver. He pulled into the driveway and went up and knocked on Elmer's door.

Elmer’s mother was the one to answer. “Oh, Tony! Don't you just look so handsome. Elmer! Anthony is here! Come in, come in.” She lead Race inside and he walked in and stood in the kitchen, waiting for Elmer to come out of his room. Race heard the door open and footsteps getting closer.

Elmer was talking as soon as he walked in. “I'm sorry, my hair's a mess and I don't even have my shoes on I just-” He looked up to see Race staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. “W-what?”

Race smiled at him. “I think I forgot how to breathe.” Elmer’s suit was dark blue, like the color of Race’s bowtie, and Elmer’s tie was a light blue to match Elmer’s suit as well. He looked very good, and Race made a note for himself to thank Sarah and Katherine for their help.

Elmer rolled his eyes before walking over to Race and wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him softly. He pulled away after a second. “Have I mentioned that you're the sappiest boy I know?”

Race laughed and nestled his face in Elmer's hair. “Maybe once or twice, yeah.”

Elmer pulled away from Race fully. “Okay so let me do my hair and slip on my shoes, then we can do pictures and head back to your apartment so your aunt can get pictures too. Sound good?”

Race shook his head. “Leave your hair as it is. I can't run my fingers through it when you soak it in hair gel.” He pouted.

Elmer sighed. “It looks like a mess right now, though. I want to style it.”

Race moved and used his fingers to comb through Elmer's hair. “It looks great like this! Please? For me?” Race turned his pout up even more.

Elmer rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Then just let me slip on my shoes.”

After Elmer’s mother was happy with the amount of pictures she had of the two boys, she let them go to go back to Race’s apartment so his aunt could see them both and take pictures. When they got to Race's apartment, and she saw the both of them, she gasped. “Both you boys look amazing!” She'd said. She grabbed out her camera and took plenty of pictures before she decided she'd taken enough. After they were done they still had time afterwards before they had to leave to get to the venue. They decided to just spend their time sitting and hanging out. Which basically meant a lot of kissing. When it was finally time to go, they climbed back into Race's car and were on their way.

Their night was spent with a lot of jokes, a lot of laughter, a _lot_ of kissing, and a lot of fun. They had all of their friends with them all hanging out and having a great time, and they had each other as well. It was some of the most fun Race had had. He was so glad everything had turned out right, and all thanks to his friends, no less. If it weren't for his friends he wouldn't have ever accidentally confessed to Elmer. If it weren't for Ike, he never would have thought to ask Elmer to prom the way he had. If it weren't for Sarah and Katherine, he wouldn't have known what he would wear. And of course, if it hadn't been for all of his friends he wouldn't have had as much fun as he had that night. He was thankful for all of his friends, but he was mostly thankful that he had Elmer, who was very obviously the best looking boy there that night. Though, Race could have maybe been a little biased.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS FOR THE LOVELY AND AMAZING SAMMY, ONE OF MY GREATEST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed!! I frequently reblog prompt lists on my tumblr @bentylershook so go over there and send me some prompts sometime if you want!


End file.
